Planet Gunsmoke
by Red-Lion1
Summary: On a dusty planet, life carves itself into existance. But two brothers, chasing each other accross the sands, create a great potential for disaster...
1. Planet Gunsmoke : Intro

Planet Gunsmoke: Introduction   
By: Liz de Jong  
  
This story takes place before Knives kills off the last relative of Rem, and before he shoots off Vash's arm. So, this is also before Vash meets the insurance girls, or Wolfwood. It is, however, in the timeframe after Vash shoots his brother in one of their first real conflicts, running off to leave Knives, his leg wounded and his secure world no longer perfect.   
  
  
'Damn, it's dark in here.'  
  
No visible light. Not a single crack in the wall of this abandoned little shack in the middle of nowhere, the warped wood testament to craftsmen of it's day, not even time able to bend it's structure. Not that it would matter if it had... there were no moons to be seen in the dark skies tonight, nothing to illuminate the iles and iles of sand that stretched between here and nowhere.  
  
If he hadn't already known it were here, he would never have been able to find it. His minions had done well.  
  
He seated himself as quietly as possible, his back resting against one of the shack's walls. From his position on the floor, he could just brush each adjacent wall with his fingertips if he strained for it. He did so, feeling the texture of them as though gleaning some information from the world beyond them.   
  
'Not yet. They might still be out there.'  
  
He could wait. He'd waited decades for this very oppertunity to present itself. He could wait an hour or two longer.  
  
He cocked his head to the south; the very faint sound of a vehicle, still far off in the distance. The longer he listened, breathing carefully in check, the more he knew. No, they would not near his little sanctuary... they were already moving away, heading east. Likely towards the nearest town. They did not know this place existed, nor would they bother to truly look.   
  
Smiling to himself, he pulled a large, heavy black gun from it's snug holster at his side, stroking it's angles lovingly, though he could not see it for the mere inches it was from his face. They knew better than to look for him. They had homes to go to. Pointless existances to live. Others to destroy.  
  
Still stroking the weapon, his thoughts drifted to his brother. The fool was with them, wasn't he? He was with these people, this inferior trash, living like them. Thinking like them. Protecting them.  
  
He waited no longer.  
  
He dropped a hand to the floor, sliding it along dusty floorboards until it bumped into something with a faint metallic clang. Running his hands up it's smoothe sides, he determined it's shape... a cube, a cold metal cube. And there, a latch. Lifting it, he ran his fingers along it's contents. Long metallic bumps, row upon row. Hard, cold, deadly.   
  
Knocking open his gun he proceeded to load it, decades of experience guiding his hands in the blinding darkness. It was all here, just as he was assured it would be. All that he really needed.   
  
He locked the loading chamber back into place, satisfied by the loud 'click' in the otherwise silent desert night. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. Another day closer to his goal. His brother would be made to see the way.   
  
'And then, Vash, you and I can finally do what we should... and what we will. Not one single human will be left on this planet to do anything other than rot!'  
  
His laughter, unchecked, stabbed into the darkness of the night, echoing around him on the unadorned walls of that little shack, in the middle of nowhere. No moons showed through the night, and it was very dark.  
  
  
  
End Introduction  
  
  
Hey there! I know I don't own Trigun and such, and you do too! This is just a fanfic for me to keep busy with.... I hope you guys like it! Hee hee... It's one of my first stabs at publication, so if it's bad... have mercy on me. 


	2. Planet Gunsmoke : One : Ice cream cones ...

Planet Gunsmoke : Chapter One  
By: Liz de Jong  
  
Hey again! I guess if you're reading this, it's a good sign! ^.^ Just to letcha all know I obviously don't own Trigun and all that stuff, and to say hellloooooo!! *waves*  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
'God, the sky is so blue...'  
  
Stopping from his work, Vash raised a hand to his brow, shading his eyes from the bright warmthof the sun above. It made work out here on the hot sand almost unbearable, raising the temperature to unthinkable heights. Though he was sweating, he smiled just as warmly back up to the skies.   
  
The shade of blue was so deep, so intense, it hurt his eyes to look at it for too long. That didn't stop him, however, from smiling as he looked back down to his job. He even went so far as to whistle a little tune to himself.  
  
"Vash! Hey, Vash!"  
  
He looked up, hearing someone call after him, he wiped his brow with his sleeve, standing to his very full height once more.  
  
A group of excited children ran up to him, and began jumping up and down, running, skipping, and otherwise halting the man's work. He smiled at them, kneeling to their height, greeting each of them by name. He was amazed they were still so energetic in such heat, and decided to keep an eye on them, in case it should get to them, all the same.  
  
"It's here! It's here it's here!"   
  
"What's here, little guy? The ice cream man?"  
  
"Better!!"  
  
Vash smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair, then asked innocently,  
  
"What could possibly be better than ice cream?"  
  
"My daddy!!! My daddy's home! And the caravan is here!"  
  
Vash straightened up, gathering all his things with him, ready to head back into town as he would surely need to, now. The caravan folk would need some help unloading and taking care of their Thomases.  
  
He could understand what had the children so excited; the arrival of the caravan usually meant very happy citizens, which led to street booths full of cheap sweets and trinkets of the sorts the youngsters liked, in celebration. And little Troy would, of course, be the most excited of all. His father, leader and owner of the caravan, was away from home more often than not, and it was always a joyous occasion for the little boy when he came home and was able to visit for a week or two.  
  
"Well come on, then, let's get back to town!! I'll race you all!! Winner gets an icecream!"  
  
Vash sprinted off towards the little town, taking off before the children could start; a mass of cheers and screams followed him, as they tore after the man in pursuit of their promised treat. Once they neared the town's outskirts, he started to lag behind, huffing and puffing.   
  
Sensing their moment, the children poured on a little more of their youthful energy, some even managing to sprint past the man. Just to make sure he didn't win, he tripped on his own feet and took a dive in the sand. The others reached the only little candy and sweets shop in town, cheering around the owner, who watched with a smile from the porch of his business. The children turned, jumping up and down excitedly upon the boards, arguing amongst themselves as to who had one the race.  
  
Two little girls stayed behind, helping Vash to his feet, making sure he was alright. He smiled down at them, walking back with them to the store.   
  
"But you two missed your spot in the race!"   
  
"It's ok, Mr. Vash... I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. You're always falling down!"  
  
He laughed, finally meeting up with the group of other children. Immeadiately they accosted him as a being of one;  
  
"I was first! No, I was first!! I beat you all, I can out-run the wind!"  
  
"Tell you what... I think.... "  
  
Taking his time, Vash scanned the little crowd of children, as if scrutinizing them all with the deliberation of a long-time judge. Finally, he pointed to a little boy in the back, one of the few not boasting.  
  
"... I think you won. Way to go, Salem!"  
  
The little boy's face lit up as he did a little victory dance. Some of the children gracious enough to do so congradulated him, others frowning a bit at their loss.   
  
As Vash lead the boy into the store, he turned, spotting some of the group dispersing in dissappointment.  
  
"Hey, wait! I don't think we should have to eat icecream by ourselves. I think I've got enough for everyone!"  
  
Again, the world temporarily dissolved into the cheerful screams and shouts of children in the process of being spoiled, as they all entered the shop, claiming their first free treat of what promised to be a day full of them.  
  
Vash, after having seen to it that each child recieved something, seated himself with his own icecream on the steps of the stop. The old shopkeeper, having completed his business inside as well, seated himself next to the man.   
  
"It's a wonder you make any money at that job of yours at all, the way you spend it."  
  
"Well, They need a little cheer in their lives. And I can do without once in awhile."  
  
The old man smiled, then laughed, a truly heartfelt laugh.  
  
"I was just teasing you. They love it, and they love you. You're a good man."  
  
Vash looked off into that blue sky again, idly licking his icecream cone. His thoughts, as they inevitably seemed to do, drifted to that same painful area they always tended to do when things seemed too good to be true.  
  
'Rem would have liked it here.'  
  
Taking another lick, he sighed deeply. It had been quite some time, now, since he'd last seen her, yet the memory of her, of the happy times in her care, still haunted him. The birthday party, the lessons, and the love.   
  
He bit into the cone with a crunch. Those happy memories, however, didn't haunt him as much as the one final, painful vision he had of her.   
  
The door, closing them off, closing the connection. Her tears. She had cried, oh god, she'd cried and she knew what would happen... And that bright flash of destruction as her life ended. His brother. His own brother, smiling softly at a job well done.   
  
Vash clenched his fist, the napkin he held in his hand compressing into a little ball. A small, hot tear worked it's way down his cheek, then dropped to the dusty ground below where it was greedily lapped up by the ravages of heated sand.   
  
'Can't think like that. Can't think thoughts like that. I promised her I wouldn't hurt anyone. Not even him.'  
  
He stood, his back to the shopkeeper, who had lit his pipe and stared off into the sky as well, taking it as a companionable silence best not to interfere with. The shopkeeper quirked a brow at the other man's actions. Vash, however, turned to him, his face in a big smile.  
  
"Thank you! We'll all be back one of these days. You'll have good business today... it's a caravan day!"  
  
With that, he waved at the shopkeeper, who amiably waved back, dismissing Vash's abrupt arrival. After all, the lad was right... today was going to be good for business and any break was a welcome one.  
  
````````````````  
  
Hands stuffed in his pockets, Vash made his way to the usual loading station for the caravan, something tugging at him. He sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse it any longer. He let the thought in.  
  
'You lied... you DID hurt someone. You did hurt him.'  
  
Another unbidden memory flashed past. His brother, plotting the destruction of the human race, counting on Vash to help, wanting to make him help... And his gun, the gun his own brother had given him, rising... his brother on the ground, staring up at him with intense disbelief, his eyes full of pain. His voice still played as through Knives were here...  
  
'You... you shot me?! you shot ME??'  
  
"You hear me? Hey!"  
  
Vash blinked, realizing he had stopped in his tracks, his fists balled up at his sides, teeth clenched. He looked up, spotting one of the townsmen ahead of him, waving a hand as though to awaken the other man.  
  
"There you are, finally coming back to this planet, eh? We've been looking for you, lots of unloading and delivering to do!"  
  
Vash broke into a smile, mentally shrugging off his thoughts and his anger once more.   
  
"Yeah, sorry! I was off on my own for a minute there."   
  
He stepped into stride with the other man, as they made their way to the others, already loading family vehicles, hand-drawn or Thomas-drawn carts, the arms of the townspeople. It seemed as if everyone were smiling, talking joyously, greeting one another.   
  
Vash joined in, helping them load carts, joining in the gossip. It felt good to be around those his brother seemed to despise so much; he couldn't understand his sibling's feelings towards them. Humans could be kind as well as cruel. A day like today was a prime example of it.   
  
He lost himself in the tasks of the day, not even realizing the sun had set until it was too late to watch it go down, as was his habit on caravan days.   
  
'Oh, well. Another day... and I'm still here. We move on.'  
  
He had almost made it another whole day without thinking about them. Almost.  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Ok, so it's a bit boring so far, but bear with me, we're only starting, right?   
  
Vash mmm, ice cream! How come you didn't REALLY give me an ice cream?  
Liz well.. you see, the thing about that i... RUN AWAY!  
Vash... 


	3. Planet Gunsmoke : Two : Because no one s...

Planet Gunsmoke : Two  
By: Liz de Jong  
  
Hey there, it's me again! My story continues, I'm glad you could make it!!  
Vash*pulls at her sleeve* ...  
Liz *ignores Vash* Just to let you know, I obviously don't own Trigun or anything. Have to share that!  
Vash *tug tug* ...  
Liz ... what... are you making that face for?  
Vash ...... I want my ice cream...  
Nya!  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
Lively music, music that had a real soul to it, drifted around Vash as he stared up into the inky, starry sky, lost in the tiny pinpricks of light. Each little pinprick seemed to twinkle, some together, others erratically, until, to the observer, the whole sky seemed to faintly pulse with cold, distant life. After awhile, it almost seemed as if the stars pulsed in time with the music, the throbbing beat of a rare bass, causing them to glow with the reflection of the joy in the hearts of those rejoicing on earth below.  
  
Vash smiled, though a little sadly, as her song came back to him, seemed to thrum with the rise and fall of her voice as she sung it to the skies above. As though she, and it, were a very part of those stars. Of this joy. Before he could stop himself, he was singing it quietly, still gazing up at the heavens.  
  
'Is that where you are?' Vash wondered as he sang, thinking no other possible place for her to be. 'Are you watching me, from way up there?'  
  
A little voice intertwined itself with Vash's, singing the song he thought only himself, his brother, and their "mother" knew. He looked down, utterly suprised and a bit affronted, not sure whether he should feel jealous or joyous. The little boy smiled at him.  
  
"... Troy."  
  
"Mr. Vash, I didn't know you knew that song!"  
  
He noticed the boy looking a little suprised himself.   
  
"I... thought I was the only one around who knew it, too."  
  
Troy sat himself down next to the tall man, watching the crowd of people under this makeshift canopy dance to the music as they hadn't danced since the last caravan came in. Vash smiled again, this time truthfully; It never ceaced to amaze him how people could get so excited about the coming of the caravan. No matter how many times they had seen it come in, they always managed to find a new way or reason to celebrate. Even when it was away, they clung to the knowledge... the hope? that it would return.  
  
Dancing into view now were a woman, cheeks flushed, smiling and laughing with a small child's freedom, dancing happily in the arms of her man. Her man, Troy's father, who had finally returned after so long an absence. Vash smiled, glad to see her so jubilant. No one should have to be alone...  
  
"How did you know about that song?"  
  
The little boy didn't answer at first, watching something in the crowd. His attention was rapt, fixed... he was watching his parents. Vash poked the little boy on the shoulder.   
  
"Troy.... yoooo hoooo...."  
  
"... I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"..."   
  
The two of them stared at each other a moment, blinking, before they both burst into smiles, which then split into laughter.   
  
Accross the little pavillion and past it's border, in the deep shadows of yet another moonless night, a tall, cloaked figure observed all of this. Observed it with a gaze so keen, a stance so dangerously threatening, that the others had longe since ceaced any attempts to even near him, let alone engage him in a friendly question or two, possibly a dance for the more corageous lady.   
  
He watched his target of observation dismiss the little boy, sending him off to his parents, who were calling to them. It seemed it was time for them to go home. Good. The stranger relaxed against the wall, seeming a little more comfortable, though just as foreign. Those who kept an eye on him for curiosity's sake relaxed. A little.  
  
The man, his torn and sand-stained cloak rippling behind him, wandered finally into the group of people, heading straight for the tall, smiling blond.  
  
"Vash."  
  
The smiling blond, who's smile held until he looked to his observer's face, slowly stood, as though in a waking dream. He placed his hands at his sides, as if looking for something, then dropped them quickly, all the while his amazed and slightly frightened gaze never leaving the face of that other man.  
  
"K... Knives?"  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Vash's mind raced, subconsciously planning the best way to get everyone out of here just incase something drastic would happen. What was his brother going to do? Why was he here? Was he after all these people... he had said he wanted to wipe out all the humans, did he decide to start right here, right now? Or was he here for revenge? After all, the last time they were together...  
  
"It's me, Vash."  
  
... he had shot him. Shot him and run. Vash tensed, both against the feared attack and the guilt that assailed him all over again, the guilt he thought he had buried in the everyday tasks he had taken on here.  
  
"It's ok, Vash. I'm here to see you. To tell you it's ok."  
  
"Knives..."  
  
His voiced hitched. He always was a sucker for sentimentality, wearing his emotions on his sleeve more often than he cared to relate.  
  
"Knives, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that I... that I shot you..."  
  
Vash's voice hitched again, an obvious attempt to cover up a stifled sob. Sensing the win, moving in for the kill, Knives opened his arms wide, smiling. His brother, utterly shocked, relieved, and a little confused, stepped forward, hugging his brother. It had been too long, far too long...  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry, I was scared, and I ran... And I should have stayed, and..."   
  
Vash's heartfelt sobs continued on, as he blubbered his apology, his story, his everything. His brother, in seeming understanding, patted him on the back, consoled him.   
  
'Maybe he's changed... Maybe... maybe he isn't like that anymore. Being alone can do that, it's very hard to be alone all the time.'  
  
Vash reasoned with himself, hoping beyond hope that this was the answer.   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Vash *sitting on Liz, happily licking an ice-cream cone* Yay!  
Liz... You know, you didn't have to trip me.  
Vash *just attacks his ice cream*  
Kuroneko *wanders up, sitting on Liz's head* Nya!  
Liz....... *veins popping*.... *gives up, slumping to the floor* Come back next time, when... when chapter three is up.  
Kuroneko Nya! 


	4. Planet Gunsmoke : Three : Good things sa...

Planet Gunsmoke : Four  
By: Liz de Jong  
  
Liz well, hello again, folks! Good to see you back. Hope yo... VASH!!!!  
Vash *looks up, face covered in ice-cream, which is dripping all over the floor*  
Liz... *sweatdrop* My sister is going to kill you.  
Vash ... not if we... RUN FOR THE BORDER!!! *Grabs Liz and heads out*  
Liz good thing I don't own Trigun so it won't starve while I'm away!!!!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sand, now cold and lifeless without the bright suns of the daytime to shine on it, crunched beneathed booted feet as they stepped heavily through the streets. Occasionally a stray beam of light from a careless home-owner's window would stab accross their path, illuminating their steps briefly, as though catching them on their break for freedom. But it was quickly gone; neither dared to stop.  
  
"Vash, where are you taking me?"  
  
Not answering immeadiately, Vash finished his train of though, not sure it was wise to answer without his full attention. He might say something stupid, and he was deathly afraid of that. Who knew what his brother would think of that? What he was thinking now? Would some little foible like that set him off, like it had done so often in their long-ago past? He sighed, guessing he was going to find out sooner than later. They had arrived.  
  
Vash stepped up to the tiny front porch, avoiding his rocking chair with caution in the darkness. His hand, seeming as though it were magnetically attracted, found the doorknob and turned. No one in this little town ever locked their doors.   
  
Knives placed a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Someone is inside."  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
"..."  
  
It had been twenty whole minutes since the brothers had arrived. Twenty. That was a very long time.  
  
"Vash, stop fidgeting. It's annoying."  
  
Vash, with a great effort, placed both of his palms, flat, on his splintery tabletop. He noted the wood was a little warm, the lantern nearby heating it to what would be a pleasant temperature. He had to remember, next time, not to let it do that. Might burn his house down. His mind wandered, like it tended to do when presented with such a wrenching situation.  
  
The house in question would be quite the loss to him, he suddenly realized, forgetting about his brother accross from him for a second as he was overwhelmed in his memories. Fond memories, of the local children coming to visit him at various times in the day. Except for today's visit.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Who are you?!"   
  
Knives rushed forward, weapon already drawn, grabbing the occupant, who had just been lighting another lamp, by the collar. Lifting him from the floor, his arm slowly bringing up his gun...  
  
"Knives!"  
  
... He hesitated, the gun still unseen, luckily, by the small child in his grasp.   
  
"Put him down!"  
  
He did so, although he seemed a little reluctant, dropping the boy so that he nearly lost his balance. The little one ran to Vash, hiding his scared, tear-stained face in Vash's shirt, wracked with sobs.  
  
Vash, stroking the little boy's hair, soothed him, looking all the while at his brother with a hurt expression.  
  
"It's ok, Troy. It's alright. Calm down, you're ok."  
  
The little boy peeked his gaze upwards, watery eyes regarding the tall man. Vash smiled down at him reassuringly.  
  
"You're ok, right?"  
  
"Y... yeah. I'm ok."  
  
The boy, still a little unsure about Knives, turned and ran straight out the door, after flashing Vash a quick smile to verify that he was, in fact, alright. Vash sighed, head swimming, seating himself at the table. Maybe he had been wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vash. I thought he was... a vagrant, or something. I don't know. What was he doing here, anyway?"  
  
Slight suspicion plagued his voice. Vash's doubt grew.  
  
"The children... can come here whenever they like. They're always welcome."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sighing again, Vash shook his head, finishing his recall of those very recent, very disturbing events. HAD his brother really changed? Had he simply been worried about a bandit, or...   
  
"Vash, I'm sorry. Really. You have to understand it's a tough world out there... Maybe not where you've been living, but where I've been, it is. We have to protect ourselves."  
  
Vash looked up, finally at a decision. He couldn't decide wether or not his brother were totally on the straight and narrow, based on these few actions. Given the same situation and circumstances as his brother, he would have done the same. He might have left out the gun, though.  
  
"Why are you here, Knives? I mean, really."  
  
"I... was hoping you'd let me stay here. With you."  
  
"I... I'd like that."  
  
"It won't be for too long, don't worry." Knives smiled. "I have a few things to get done, yet, but I wanted to see what you do."  
  
All things considered, that sounded pretty plausible. Suddenly stopping himself, Vash caught that last train of thought.  
  
'Plausible? This is my brother I'm second guessing here. He at LEAST gets a chance.'  
  
"You can come to work with me tomorrow, then. And see what it's like."  
  
Knives smiled, which seemed to be getting easier and easier for him. Lieing to someone like his brother was just so perfect.... he wanted to believe everything he was told. And, given time and just the right amount of these... smiles... he would.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Vash stood, taking the latern in hand, the shadows it cast swaying and dancing in time with the lantern itself.  
  
"You can sleep on the couch, tonight. It's pretty comfy, and there's some blankets on it you can use. Tomorrow, we'll go to work." He smiled. "I think you'll like it."  
  
Knives nodded, plodding over to the dusty couch, too small for his equally tall form. His brother left the room, the light with him, plunging him into semi-comfortable darkness. Knives re-arranged himself. Now it was just dark.  
  
He looked off into nothingness, not sure whether or not his eyes were closed, or open. Time seemed to slow, then stop altogether, marked only by the occasional whisper of wind along windowpanes. He smiled slowly to himself, a plan already formulating itself.   
  
Yes, work was going to be very educational, indeed.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````  
*accross the border*   
Liz Hey... where are we?  
Vash *with a huge Sombrero on* in hiding!  
Liz... *notes his huge red coat and flashy hat*  
Vash *sweatdrop* is... there something in my teeth?  
Liz... if there is, it's sure a lot more conspicuous than you are. *sighs* 


End file.
